Peace Out
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the nine remaining girls modeled in stripy outfits. While some such as Frieda and Jocelyn did well, some such as our Bottom 2, Jessie and Oliviyah did poorly. But it was Oliviyah who got eliminated. Only 8 girls remain. Which one will win the title of TDC Presents: Next Top Model? Game Plan Frieda: (conf) Ok, so there's 8 girls remaining and there's 5 in my alliance. Now is the time to make a game plan and pray that Jessie, Barbara and Octavia do poorly in the next photo shoot. Jocelyn: (Conf) Final eight bitches! I can't believe I've made it this far into any competition before. And to make things better, 8 is my lucky number. Barbara: Hey girls, what are you doing? Frieda: Barbara, fuck off! We're chatting. Caitlin: Yeah Barbara, why don't you go ahead and post pics of your tits on the internet? Barbara: HOW DARE YOU!! (attacks Caitlin) Frieda: Get your hands off poor Caitlin, all she said to you was fuck off. Barbara: Bullshit, she wanted me to post naked pics of myself on the internet. Caitlin: Well, it would be an advantage if we get to pose nude in the next photo shoot. Alex: What the hell is going on down here? I heard that from my master bedroom and I just got out of the shower and I am not wearing any panties! (Barbara laughs) Lance: (takes pictures with his phone) Nice, this looks like an awesome 6-way to post on Facebook. Ciara: Fuck you, Lance. Alex: Hey! Don't say that to my son, Ciara. All of you please go to the dining area because I just left some Alex Mail. 5 minutes later... Tina: (reading) Hi girls, who's ready to re-live the 60's? Jessie: Aw, why couldn't it be the 40's? Octavia: Is that because your people attacked the crap out of the United States? Jessie: Shut the fuck up. Peace, Girlfriends. Tina: (conf) So we were all waiting for Alex, and all of a sudden some sort of hippie van arrives at the studio. Ciara: And get this, Alex was in that van because she was driving it. Alex: Hey girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: You girls are all wondering why I was driving this van into the studio. Well today, you girls will be doing a hippie photo shoot. Jessie: (conf) Fuck, I hate those goddamn tree huggers. There is no way I am going to be a marijuana smoking, tree hugging... (battery dies) Alex: You girls will have 30 minutes to get changed and then report here. And Frieda, you will be going first. Also, whoever killed the battery in the confessional, you're just a piece of shit. Frieda: (conf) Oh my gosh, I've already won 2 challenges and this is the halfway point of this game! I so hope I make it to the finale with either Tina or Caitlin, maybe Ciara. 35 minutes later... Alex: Ok Frieda, I want you to sniff this flower for me. Frieda: Thank god Caitlin's not doing this, poor girl's got hay fever. Alex: Ok Frieda, I'll keep that in mind when it's her turn. 10 minutes later... Alex: Ciara, your turn. Now I want you to hug this alligator. Ciara: Shit Alex, are you sure? Those things can bite peoples' whole arms off! Alex: Chill CiCi, he's calm. Just hug him already. Ciara: Ok, Alex. I'll pretend he's Diego. (hugs alligator) Oh Diego, I just want to love you forever and ever, even if the world ends. Tina: (conf) Aww... that's so cute Ciara. I hope you become a famous actress like me when you graduate high school. 25 minutes later... Alex: Jessie, you're the last one up, just give it your best shot. Jessie: Seriously Alex, I hate this! Alex: If you want to forfeit like Priscilla did, go ahead. But it may cost you the title of TDC Presents: Next Top Model. Jessie: Fine, I'll do the shoot. What do I have to do? Alex: Kick this intern dressed as a cop in the balls. Jessie: Yes! I fucking love violence! Alex: Ok Jess, but next time, watch your mouth. Jessie: (conf) I know Alex is a MILF to me, but on the other hand I kinda think she's been raised by nuns. 3 hours later... Jocelyn: Alex Mail! Ciara: (reads mail) I hope you girls enjoyed today's far out photo shoot. But only 7 of you will have what it takes to become the next top model. Love, Alex. Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: Well, this is the halfway mark, which means the future photo shoots will become very serious. You know the judges Esmerelda, Chaim and Elleanor. These guys will be determining who's going to be in the Final 7. Alex: So guys, who's got the best photo? Elleanor: Esmerelda and I agree on Caitlin. Esmerelda: Yeah look at her, she's a fucking natural. Alex: Language. Esmerelda: Sorry, I've been partying last night and I got so fucking drunk. Alex: Ok, but next time you swear, I'm going to make you drink hand sanitizer. Chaim: Well I think Frieda had more flower power than Caitlin. Alex: Really think so? Chaim: Yep. 30 minutes later... Alex: The judges and I have decided who's our final 7 as I have 7 photos in my hand. And the first one goes to Caitlin. Frieda: Yay Caitlin, congratulations! Caitlin: I hope you get one as well. Alex: And the second one goes to Frieda. Frieda: You were right, Caitlin. Alex: Next two goes to Ciara and Tina. (Ciara and Tina scream and then hug each other) Alex: Next is Barbara. Barbara: Yes. Alex: Followed by Jessie. Jessie: Whew. Alex: Octavia and Jocelyn, please step forward. Jocelyn: (whispers) Good luck, Octavia. Octavia: (whispers) Same to you. Alex: Ladies, I only have one photo in my hand, and it represents the girl who will be continuing their journey. And that person is... Jocelyn. Jocelyn: Thanks Alex. Alex: Octavia, it's time for you to go. Octavia: That's ok Alex, at least I made it to the halfway point. Can't wait to tell Dick about everything I did during this while we have sex. Alex: Um ok then, see you Octavia. Trivia * The Score for each contestant were the following: ** Caitlin - 32.8 / 40 ** Frieda - 32.6 / 40 ** Ciara - 32 / 40 ** Tina - 31.5 / 40 ** Barbara - 31.1 / 40 ** Jessie - 30.4 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 29.5 / 40 ** Octavia - 27.3 / 40 * Jessie nearly forfeited the photo shoot as she has an unusual dislike of the 60's. * Caitlin has hay fever Gallery Caitlin Tree Hugger.png|Caitlin's winning photo Frieda Peace.png|Frieda gets second place Ciara Hug.png|Ciara gets third place Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes